Little Shop of Happiness
by filmgrl13
Summary: LSOH. Sequel to Little Shop of Hope. Sarah is happy to be Krelborn. However, with a baby on the way, she wonders what kind of changes it will bring. Watch as Sarah continues her new life with new challenges along the way. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A/N – **Well, here's the prologue of my sequel to Little Shop of Hope. If you can call it a prologue. This is basically going to tell you what's been going on in the Krelborns' lives in a nutshell. Expect 12 chapters following this, to be updated (hopefully) regularly. Oh, and I've decided that Audrey's due mid-August.

**Little Shop of Happiness**

**Prologue**

_The two looked at her, and Seymour asked, "Honey? What'd the doctor say?"_

_She turned around, and said, "I'm going to have a baby," before breaking out into a grin._

_The other two smiled back._

_Sarah regarded her parents, and noticed they were, in fact, beaming._

_She then watched as Seymour and Audrey came together in a passionate kiss, much like the first one they shared before she ran out of the room._

Just over a month ago, on Christmas Day, the Krelborns found out that Audrey was pregnant. The initial reaction was complete happiness and excitement. For Seymour and Audrey, those feelings have not changed. However, they both were now a bit nervous seeing as they never had a baby before, but that was it.

Sarah was a different case. She too was excited at first, but after taking some time to adjust to the news, and think about it, her views changed dramatically.

Sarah was now afraid. Terrified, to be exact. What if this changed things in a way that was not good for her? What if Seymour and Audrey decided that they didn't love her as their daughter once their _real _kid was born?

Sarah could not handle the idea that she could be kicked aside again. She discussed this with her friends, who promptly told her that she had nothing to worry about. After that, she never talked about the baby with them.

Things were normal in the Krelborn household, or as normal as they could be. Audrey still cooked and cleaned, but she now reads books and magazines on babies and parenting. Seymour still ran his shops, both of which are doing very well.

And Sarah, she's still going to school. She hangs out with Mandy and Allison on the weekend or sometimes after school. Aside from her growing fears, things are going well. Well, except for David.

Two weeks ago, a new kid arrived at school. His name is David Fairchild. He's tall for his age, has auburn hair that's just a little bit too long, expressive grey eyes, and a few freckles across his nose. And Sarah detests him.

At first she thought he could be a new friend (and, admittedly, is a little cute) but once he started bugging her to go out with him, she changed her mind.

Every single day the boy tries to walk her to class, sit with her at lunch, and get her to go out with him just once. Her friends, naturally, thought he was cute and that Sarah was so lucky to be the focus of his attention.

After the first week, they realized that she would not tolerate the subject of David either, and finally started ignoring him too.

The journal she received for Christmas already has pages and pages on her opinions of the two aforementioned topics. As long as Sarah's able to write her thoughts, she can continue her life as normally as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sarah woke up to Seymour knocking on her door, telling her breakfast was ready. She stretched and got out of bed. After making herself presentable, she walked to the kitchen.

She quickly glanced at the calendar on her way to the table.

_February 13__th_

Sarah sighed inwardly. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, and she was not looking forward to it.

As she sat down, Audrey passed her a bowl of cereal. "Morning, honey," she told the girl brightly. Looking up at her, Sarah replied, "Morning Mom, Dad."

While munching on her breakfast, she took the time to look at the scene around her. She saw her mom, Audrey Krelborn, sitting at her usual spot opposite herself. Audrey was wearing a conservative dress, her hair and makeup done nicely, and a baby bump was showing.

Her dad, Seymour Krelborn, was sitting in his chair at the end of the table, beside (between?) the two women. He wasn't dressed up too fancy. A pair of khaki pants and a nice button down shirt. His glasses were sitting neatly on his face, and his hair was stubbornly sticking up in the back.

Her parents were chatting quietly like they always do. Everything was perfect. But Sarah couldn't help but wonder how things would change once the baby arrived.

She looked around the table again, using her imagination. She saw her mother wearing a wrinkled dress, hair brushed but no makeup, trying to feed a baby in her arms. Her father's clothes were also wrinkled, his glasses askew and his hair completely messy.

Both looked exhausted. And on the table was one almost empty box of cereal for her. Sarah blinked and discreetly shook her head. It was silly of her to think things would change that drastically.

"Well, I'm off to work. Have a good day, sweetheart. Sarah, honey, you might wanna hurry so you don't miss the bus," Seymour told them.

Audrey smiled and replied, "You too," while Sarah smiled, nodded her head, and grabbed her things. She hugged her mom goodbye before walking out the door with her dad. Once they reached the street, they hugged quickly.

Sarah ended up running to catch the bus. Once she was on it, she walked to the back to join her friends.

They spent the ride talking about their math homework. Just as the bus pulled up to the school, Mandy asked the other two who they're going to give cards to tomorrow.

"I'm going to give this card I made myself to Tony," Allison said dreamily.

Smiling, Mandy replied, "Of course you fall for the tough guy. I bought a card for Jacob. What about you, Sarah? Are you going to give one to David?"

She had been smiling, but it disappeared at the mention of that boy. "No, why would I? He's an annoying stalker."

They had gotten off the bus and were walking down the hall while speaking. Suddenly, Allison grinned.

"Don't look now, but that annoying stalker is heading our way."

Sarah groaned and said, "Just kill me now."

A few seconds later the boy in question reached them. His auburn hair looked like it hadn't been combed this morning. He was wearing dark pants and a light grey shirt that brought out his eyes.

He was smiling widely, and said, "Good morning ladies. Sarah, might I ask you a question?"

She scowled and shook her head no. He continued anyway. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my valentine tomorrow?"

Sarah rolled her eyes before saying, "I already told you no. Goodbye, David." With that, she pushed past him and continued down the hall.

For the rest of the day, David followed her around, talking to her even though she refused to acknowledge his existence. By the time she got home after school, Sarah was exhausted.

When she went inside, she put her bag down and went to the kitchen to get a snack. While rooting through the cabinets for something sweet, the girl failed to notice Audrey sitting at the kitchen table.

Once she found a package of cookies, she turned around and was greeted by the sight of her mother watching her with interest, holding a book in her hand.

"Oh, um, hi mom," Sarah said, a bit embarrassed.

"Hi," Audrey replied. She turned back to her book, saying, "How was school?"

Sarah sat down and ate a cookie before answering. "Pretty good. We got our quizzes back in English. I got a B. Next week we're going to start a project in science on genes or something. We'll get assigned our partners tomorrow."

"That's interesting. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, isn't it? Is anything special happening in school for that?" Audrey asked without looking up.

"No," was the girl's short reply. Curiosity finally got the better of her. "What are you reading?"

Audrey glanced at her daughter before replying, "It's a baby book. I just got it today. It's got all these suggestions for caring for a baby. Plus, it's got a short list of names in the back."

"Oh, ok." Sarah finished her snack and headed off to do her homework. The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully.

The next day, Sarah woke up with a groan. _It's Valentine's Day,_ she thought miserably. _I wonder what David's gonna do._

After getting dressed, she went to the kitchen. Her mom already had breakfast on the table, and she and her dad were dancing around the kitchen.

"You know there's no music, right?" Sarah asked jokingly.

Without stopping, Seymour replied, "You don't need music when you're in love," before reaching up slightly to kiss his wife.

Sarah just watched them for a minute. "Ok, if you say so. I think I'm just going to eat breakfast now."

She sat down and put some food on her plate. Heart shaped waffles with strawberries and eggs that Audrey somehow managed to dye red. To drink, she saw strawberry milk. When she started eating, her parents stopped dancing.

Audrey went to sit down, but Seymour grabbed her hand and kept her in place. She looked at him curiously. He only grinned in reply, taking a small box out of his back pocket. He held it out to his wife, saying, "For you."

Audrey gently took the box and opened it. She gasped softly. It was a beautiful silver bracelet. Grinning, Seymour put it on her. She whispered a thank-you before the two kissed again.

"Enough with the kissing," Sarah spoke up. She watched as her father turned his attention to her.

He walked over to his daughter before saying, "I didn't forget about you." He pulled a smaller box out of his other pocket.

Opening it, Sarah found a simple locket. "I love it!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged her dad. After he put it on her, she went to the bathroom to see it in the mirror. The three then sat down together to continue breakfast.

Once they were done eating, Seymour left for work and Sarah left for school.

On the bus that morning, the girls studied Sarah's new locket. She was in a good mood when they arrived at school.

And as she walked to her locker, she found herself grinning at the fact that David wasn't in sight. Until, that is, she reached her locker.

Sarah and her friends stopped dead in their tracks. Her locker had paper hearts and a single red rose taped onto it. Upon closer inspection, one of the hearts read, _To Sarah. Be My Valentine? Love, David_.

"Wow," Mandy said.

"That boy _really_ likes you," Allison added.

Sarah, however, was embarrassed by the stares she was getting. She hastily tore off the hearts and rose and stuck them in her locker.

_Hopefully,_ she thought, _that's all he'll do_.

David had not gone near her all morning, and by lunch Sarah was feeling much happier. As she and her friends sat down, he appeared.

He sat down in the empty chair next to Sarah and took a quick look at the lunch she bought. "No, that's not what you should be eating on Valentine's Day," he told her.

Sarah glared at him before telling him to go away and leave her alone.

He just grinned in reply. "Can't you at least wait till you see what I brought before you make that decision?"

Sarah, who was getting very annoyed, said, "Fine."

David opened his bag and pulled out a container with still warm spaghetti and meatballs, a cupcake, and a thermos of grape juice. He put the food in front of her and waited for her to speak.

She took a few minutes to look at the food before talking. "If I accept the food, does that mean I accept the invitation to be your valentine?"

She was hoping to catch him off-guard, but he just grinned wider. "Nope, this is a no-strings-attached lunch."

Sarah looked from the food to his face, back to the food before replying, "In that case, I accept the food but won't be your valentine."

David nodded and stood up. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Enjoy your lunch. The other offer still stands."

He then straightened up and left.

The rest of the day had been going nicely. He was once again keeping his distance from Sarah.

Sarah had been going through her locker, looking for her science book before heading to her last class of the day. After a minute, she found the book along with something else.

It was a tiny black box. Nothing fancy. She opened it and saw a small, plain silver ring that was beautiful. A small scrap of paper was crammed in the top part of the box. Looking closer, she saw that there was writing on it.

_Even if you won't be my valentine, keep this. Just remember that I think you're amazing. –David_

Sarah couldn't believe it. The bell suddenly rang, and she shoved the box and book into her bag and ran to class.

While the teacher handed out and explained instructions about their next project, Sarah had a hard time concentrating. She was pulled from her thoughts as her teacher started assigning pairs.

"Mandy and… Simon. Allison and… Tony. Sarah and… David."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Mandy and… Simon. Allison and… Tony. Sarah and… David."_

Sarah's friends immediately glanced over at her, thinking she looked like she could be sick. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed a bit pale. David, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. His eyes were shining and he was beaming.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of school, Sarah was out of the room. Allison and Mandy eventually caught up with her at the girls' lockers.

"Please, please, please tell me I'm dreaming this?!" Sarah all but yelled at her friends. The two looked at each other before glancing at her sadly.

Sarah just groaned and banged her head against her locker. Of course, _he_ decided to show up just then.

"Hello ladies," David said happily. "So, Sarah. We're supposed to start our projects next week. Shall we work at your house or mine?"

Sarah had forgotten that they were to do the project outside of school. "Um," she hesitantly replied, "I suppose that we could, um, we could work. Hmm, I guess we could work at my – no, your house."

His smile, if possible, grew wider. "Sounds great, Sarah. You can come over to my house after school Monday."

David turned to leave, but seemed to change his mind. "Oh, and I hope you found what was in your locker."

Sarah blushed, and mumbled, "Yeah." She and her friends watched as the boy finally turned and walked away.

Allison and Mandy then turned to bombard her with questions about what he meant. Sighing, Sarah decided it would be easier to just show them rather than explain it.

So, as they made their way to the bus, she pulled out the small box and opened it. Her friends spent the whole ride ogling the ring.

Once she got home, all she wanted to do was relax. So, as soon as she was through the door, she headed towards her room.

Audrey appeared in the hall, and asked her how her day was. Without looking up, Sarah mumbled something that sounded like "fine."

Her mother was confused, but decided to leave it for now. Before Sarah went into her room, Audrey added, "Your father's taking us out to a nice restaurant for dinner tonight. Be dressed and ready by five, please."

She saw Sarah nod her head before disappearing through the door.

Audrey walked back to the main room to pick up reading where she left off in her book. She saw that the girl left her bag on the floor, and things were spilling out.

Sighing, she went over to pick it all up. As she was putting everything back in the bag, she noticed a rose and a small box. Curious, Audrey opened the box and saw the ring.

After a minute, she noticed the small note and read it. She smiled to herself. _Does Sarah have her first boyfriend? This David seems to be really sweet. I wonder why she hasn't mentioned him_.

Around ten to five, Seymour came home. He found his girls already dressed, and went to change quickly himself. After he came back out, they left for the restaurant.

Dinner had been spent in relative silence. By dessert, Audrey was ready to burst with questions on what she found.

Seymour had just asked Sarah if anything new was happening in school.

"Well," she started, hesitantly, "In science we were assigned partners for this project we're going to do on genes. We have to figure out the odds of what traits a child would get from each parent. It's supposed to be done outside of school."

"Who's your partner?" Seymour asked.

Her parents watched as she sighed. "This guy named David."

Audrey couldn't take it anymore. "Is that the David who gave you a rose and a ring?"

Seymour and Sarah's eyes were wide as saucers. They both spoke at the same time. "What were you doing going through my bag?" "He gave her _what_?!"

Audrey explained. "Your bag was open and things were spilling out. While I was cleaning it up, I saw them. This boy gave her a rose and a ring with a note telling her to keep the ring to be reminded that he'll always like her."

Seymour's startled gaze then turned to their daughter. "Do, do you. Um, do you like this, this boy?"

Sarah scowled suddenly. "No. I do _not_ like him. He likes _me. _He's been bugging me to go out with him for a while, and I keep telling him no, but he just doesn't get it! And now we've been assigned as partners for that stupid project, and I have to go to his house Monday so we can work on it!"

Surprised, Audrey and Seymour decided to let the topic go. As soon as they got home from the restaurant, Sarah went straight to bed.

After checking to see if she fell asleep, her parents decided to go to sleep themselves. While climbing in bed, Seymour asked, "What happens when she _does_ like a boy? What happens then, Audrey?"

He heard her chuckle before replying, "We let her go out with whoever he is, if he asks her."

He frowned before telling her, "Well, I don't like it."

Audrey fully laughed this time. "We won't have much choice, honey. She's growing up."

Seymour turned to face his wife, and rested his hand where the baby was growing. "Yeah, well I still don't like it. This one's never going to date."

She pulled his face up to her own and kissed him. "We'll see. Goodnight, Seymour."

She watched as her husband grumbled, "Night, Audrey," while lying down. They both made themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

The weekend passed by quietly. Audrey continued tidying up and reading her books (she bought more) while Seymour tended the lawn and garden. Sarah spent the whole weekend in her room, writing away in her journal.

Soon it was Monday, and much to Sarah's dismay, classes passed quickly, and soon it was time to go over to David's.

She met him outside the school. "Hey, Sarah! Ready to start working?" he said enthusiastically.

She just glared at him and shrugged. Sarah was secretly pleased when his smile wavered. "Okay, well, my mom's driving us. There's her car now."

She let him pull her to the car, where he held the door open for her. Once they were both in the backseat, David introduced them. "Mom, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my mother."

She saw his mom turn around and smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sarah. David speaks of you often."

Sarah looked over at the boy, to see him blushing slightly. She grinned, and replied, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

The three spent the ride to his house in silence. When they pulled up in front of the house, Sarah was surprised to see that they were only a street away from her home. Not that she would tell David, that is.

As soon as they parked, David jumped out to open Sarah's door for her. She then followed the two up the path and inside the house.

As she looked around, she saw that the house, painted in neutral colors, was decorated with many pictures of the family.

"Would you kids like a snack first?" Mrs. Fairchild asked them. David turned to look at Sarah, and she shook her head.

"No thanks, Mom. We're just going to go to my room and get to work" he replied.

He then led Sarah down a (neutral) hallway and stopped in front of a door that had a pennant of the school's baseball team on it.

David opened the door, and said, "Ladies first."

As she stepped into the room, Sarah tried to take everything in. The walls, unlike the rest of the house, were painted bright green. There was a huge brown rug on the hardwood floor, in the center of the room.

There was an unmade bed with blue sheets and a white comforter, and a beat up wooden dresser with a desk and nightstand to match. The nightstand had a few pictures in frames on it (his family), a lamp, and a clock.

The dresser top was covered with trophies, medals, and clothes. His desk, which, she noted, David was trying desperately to clear off, had a bunch of crumpled up papers, a few books, a bunch of cards, and a baseball glove.

While David was trying to decide where to dump the stuff he just picked up off the desk, Sarah noticed that his closet door was open slightly, with a few shirts and shoes falling out. And his walls had posters of different pro baseball teams and there were a few pictures of school teams over his desk as well.

She turned back to David as he put the stuff on his bed. He grinned sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry about the mess."

Sarah replied, "It's alright. Do you, um, do you play on the school's baseball team?"

He was pulling a second chair over to his desk, but stopped at her question. "Yeah, I'm the pitcher for the team."

She thought back to when she'd watch the boys on Skid Row play a pick-up game and remembered what the pitcher did. "That's neat. How long have you played?"

David blushed, and told her he started when he was six. He then turned to his, now clear, desk, and asked if she was ready to start.

Sarah nodded, and they sat down and started working. They spent the next two and a half hours working out the odds and talking.

David learned about how Sarah likes to write and ride bikes or roller skate with Allison and Mandy while she learned more about baseball, that his family moved from Ohio, and that he has an older brother.

"You have an older brother?" she asked him, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," he said without looking up from a particularly difficult problem, "He's seventeen. You would've gotten to meet him today, but he's spending the afternoon and dinner at his new girlfriend's house."

Eventually Seymour showed up to take Sarah home. As the two said goodbye, Sarah realized that David might not be that bad. They agreed that she would come over again the next day to finish their project.

On the ride home, she kept replaying the comfortable conversation they had. She thought that maybe it wasn't fair to be so mean to him. David wasn't trying to force her to date him; he was willing to just be friends.

Seymour glanced over at his daughter, and asked, "So, did you and this, um, David have fun?"

She turned to him and replied, "Actually, yeah. I got to know him a bit better. And it looks like we'll be finished with this after tomorrow."

He nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the fact that she was spending so much time with this boy. If she really didn't like him, then why did she protest so much before? Or what if she changed her mind, and wanted to go out with him? She was only thirteen after all.

They completed the short ride home in silence. Once they were out of the car, Seymour told Sarah that they were trying to come up with names for the baby, and she's free to suggest any names she can think of.


End file.
